


love me do

by lovinyoongi



Series: kei is hopeless and tobio loves him [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, THIS IS JUST GAY, kei's never been kissed, rip tsukishima, they started dating and this is how they told the team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinyoongi/pseuds/lovinyoongi
Summary: kei's first kiss.that's it.





	love me do

**Author's Note:**

> god help me i love these boys
> 
>  
> 
> title creds to the beatles!! song = love me do

 

its not like they planned it, but its not like they completely did it on a whim. tobio had said he wanted to be kei's first kiss and kei didn't mind. he actually encouraged him. the blue eyed boy also said that he'd be kissing him if he blocked a spike successfully.

so when tobio was getting ready to do that freak duo quick with the orange idiot, kei didnt let it get past him. instead, actually, he completely blocked it and scored the winning point for his team. he huffs as he lands, knees bent, eyes wide as he glances from the ball bouncing away, to shouyou's angry face, to tobio's proud gaze. kei feels his insides swell and warm as he sees tobio come under the net, ryū and sawamura's yells of encouragement drowning out as tobio pull's kei close. everyone stops short as they see the embrace, shouyou gawking in surprise.

tobio smirks, "i knew you could do it, commoner."

kei flushes red, clicking his tongue. he knew he could do it, too. he wouldn't have done it if he didn't think he could pull it off.

"get on with it, king," he says.

tobio hums, fingertips grabbing kei's chin as he looks at him.

"proud of you, kei," he murmurs, pressing a sweet kiss to his strawberry pink lips, and kei feels his body warm as he leans into the kiss, inexperienced and shy but wanting. he brings his hands to tobio's shoulders, a small hum coming from his throat as he returns the kiss.

they keep it short and simple, captain's clapping and hitoka's squealing causing kei to flush pink and pull away early. tadashi yells, "TSUKKI!" as tobio barks out a laugh.

ryū and yū each start jumping on top of both of them, cheering and kei smiles as he looks around.

he supposes his first kiss wasn't so bad.


End file.
